Legacy
by FerncloudLover
Summary: Lightningkit's life isn't rainbows and sunshine. In fact, it is far from that. Constantly being picked on, Lightningkit hates her life. On top of that, she is a rogue. Or, "The Rogue," as her clanmates call her. Also, Lightningkit doesn't want to be on the moor, only proving their point that she doesn't belong there. Will Lightningkit ever find her place in the clan? Rated T.
1. Prologue

A.N. PLEASE READ THE PROLOGUE IN THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

ALLEGIANCES

SHADOWCLAN

 **LEADER**

 **Dawnstar-** Grey and white she-cat with amber eyes

 **DEPUTY**

 **Wolfshade-** Grey tom with blue eyes

 **WARRIORS**

 **Mintclaw-** Grey and white she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE-STORMPAW

 **Shadedfoot-** Black tom with yellow eyes and one white paw

 **Blackfur-** All black tom with amber eyes

 **Lepoardspot-** Yellow she-cat with golden spots and green eyes

 **Rabbitleap-** White and brown she-cat with brown eyes

 **Ivyleaf-** White and grey she-cat with green eyes

 **Rowancloud-** Brown she-cat with white spots and blue eyes.

APPRENTICE-FINCHPAW

 **Foxfur-** Orange tabby tom with dark green eyes

 **Bluebird-** Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE-SNAILPAW

 **Pineheart-** Brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **Appledawn-** Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **APPRENTICES**

 **Finchpaw-** Light brown tabby tom with light blue eyes

 **Snailpaw-** Grey and brown tom with light blue eyes

 **Stormpaw-** Light grey she-cat with green eyes

 **QUEENS**

 **Dawnstar-** (Leader's Rank) mother to Falconkit (Wolfshade's kit)

 **Hazelfur-** Brown and white she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Moonkit and Pebblekit (Foxfur's kits)

 **ELDERS**

 **Yellowclaw-** Grey-yellow tom with green eyes

 **Windclan**

 **Leader**

 **Moonstar-** All white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy**

 **Crowflight-** Dark grey and black tom with blue eyes

 **Warriors**

 **Creekheart-** Blue-grey she-cat with green eyes

 **Daisyclaw-** White and grey she-cat with yellow eyes

APPRENTICE-MOLEPAW

 **Heatherclaw-** Dusty brown she-cat with amber eyes

 **Leafmoon-** Brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **Cedarfur-** Brown and black tom with green eyes

 **Toadleg-** White and brown tom with a twisted leg

 **Longclaw-** Brown and black tom with unnaturally long claws

 **APPRENTICES**

 **Molepaw-** Brown and white tom with green eyes

 **QUEENS**

 **Appleheart-** Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Lightningkit, Lionkit, and Flowerkit (Leafmoon's kits)

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader**

 **Finchstar-** Brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **Deputy**

 **Pinenose-** Brown tabby tom with a very sharp nose

 **Warriors**

 **Hickorysmoke-** Brown and white tom with sand colored eyes

 **Vixenbreeze-** Orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Pounceclaw-** Blue-grey she-cat with green eyes

 **Pikefin-** Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE-MISTPAW

 **Oaktail-** Brown and grey tom with green eyes

 **APPRENTICES**

 **Mistpaw-** Blue-grey she-cat with green eyes

 **ELDERS**

 **Flameheart-** Orange tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Thunderclan**

 **LEADER**

 **Icestar-** White and blue-grey tom with blue eyes

 **DEPUTY**

 **Marshstone-** Grey and black tom with green eyes

 **WARRIORS**

 **Minnowtail-** Blue-grey she-cat with amber eyes

 **Stoneclaw-** Grey and black tom with blue eyes

 **Grasswing-** White and black she-cat with green eyes

Wind slashed through the trees as rain pounded down on the bare ground. The long stalks of heather were pushed violently to the side as a cat made its way through. Thunder crashed. The whole world seemed to shake as more cats followed and lightning struck. The ground, set ablaze by the power of the lightning, was quickly put out by the downpour of rain and the raging storm.

Dawnstar had just gotten into her den when something happened. Her body froze and spasm after spasm started rocking her body.

"Dawnstar, Dawnstar!" Wolfshade's voice rang out over the storm.

The last patrol had just pushed their way through the entrance with dripping wet fur and dragging paws.

"Dawnstar, Dawnstar, are the kits coming?" Wolfshade's voice was closer now.

"Yes." She managed to squeak before another spasm scared her again.

"Heatherfall! Dawnstar is kitting!"

"Now? Seriously? Is she crazy?" Heatherfall hissed irritably, "No. Are her kits crazy?"

"Just come on!" Wolfshade pleaded.

While most of the clan got into their dens, the remainder just ducked under the trees and bushes around camp. Dawnstar had no clue what to do. She paced around the den, frightened of being so helpless.

"Hang in there, Dawnstar!" Wolfshade called to her as he raced over, Heatherfall close in tow.

"Alright, you're doing just fine, calm down. Calm down." Heatherfall instructed.

Dawnstar hissed in pain and lay down. Her body seized up in contractions and a kit slid out.

"You're doing great, just one more!" Heatherfall meowed.

"I'm..Not…..doing….great….I'm….doing…..awful." Dawnstar panted.

Out of nowhere, a soft, tinkly voice called out,

"A time of peace has been broken, a silver fire is your token. The darkness looms, a flower blooms, and warrior will take her life at stake. Never fear, the time is near, but always, please care, the fight is a dare."

With one final screech, the last kitten tumbled out as the voice finished speaking.

"You're done! Good job, Dawnstar. And I will properly welcome your kits to Shadowclan when they are awake." Heatherfall purred.

"Thanks," Dawnstar sighed softly, "They're so beautiful and perfect, my babies."

"Windclan, attack!" A faint yowl was heard from outside the den.

"Windclan?" Wolfshade hissed, "Why would they attack us now?" And with that, he turned and rushed out of the den to join the fighting.

Ugly sounding screeches and yowls accompanied the fighting, the noises drifting up into the shade of the cosy den hidden away in the rocks. Suddenly, a head poked in. And it wasn't a Shadowclanner. It was none other than Crowflight, the Windclan deputy, and he was dripping wet.

"How fascinating, the leader here has just had kits. That explains why you weren't out in the fighting. Don't worry, we only kill kits for fun." Crowflight spat, "Who was your little fluffy squirrel for a mate? Was his name Wolfshade? If it was, sorry, but we didn't kill him."

"And who DID you kill? My clan is not a clan to easily go down. You wouldn't kill us all off, would you?" Dawnstar snarled despite the state she was in.

Heatherfall was backing slowly to the wall, Crowflight was creeping closer to Dawnstar, and outside was, well, chaos.

"I don't think that the other two clans would be very happy with us if we did that, do you? So we only kill a few. Then next, we'll go to Riverclan, those Riverclan scum would never be expecting it, and then-"

"Stop. Just stop. You have no right to barge into Shadowclan camp and act like it's yours-" Dawnstar was cut off as Crowflight swooped his large black head down and snatched a kit.

"And don't worry," He purred, "I'll be back!" And with that, he was gone.

"Windclan, Retreat!" His yowl from outside brought Dawnstar out of her shocked state and into reality as the Windclan cats sprinted from her camp.

"Are you alright?" Wolfshade poked his head in and then his whole body when he saw that Dawnstar was crying.

"Wolfshade...She's gone. Crowflight took her. He said….He said they kill kits for fun...Why?" Dawnstar wept.

"Hush, Dawny, hush. We'll get her back, we will. Now you need to take care of our other kit."

"I guess. What should we name him?" Dawnstar replied, sniffling.

"Maybe...Falconkit."

"I love it. Thank you. Really, that's a wonderful name." Dawnstar purred sadly.

A.N. Yeah. The bases of this story is actually going to take place in Windclan, but, you know, I felt like I should make a point in the prologue that Windclan is a mean clan and Crowflight is mean. Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A.N. OMG I FORGOT MEDICINE CATS! AHHHHHHH! Okay… Shadowclan: Heatherfall. Windclan: Hopefeather. Thunderclan: Bluemist. Riverclan: Shimmerdawn/Cedarpaw.

I am hoping to updating this story at least twice a month.

Thanks for Reviewing:

Bluepaw265-Thanks! I am a beginner at writing, so I hope it gets better!

BlizardWind of Riverclan-Thanks! I don't really like prologues, so hopefully you like the actual beginning!

Read on!

I woke up in a strange place. Of course, anything would have been strange for me. The past events were blurry as though someone had smudged them in my head on purpose, so that I wouldn't remember them. No shapes formed in my head. No light peeped through my eyelids. It was only the darkness. The darkness that I could not break free from, no matter how hard I tried. I wish now that I hadn't bothered to open my eyes, had not bothered to see what I have seen and heard what I have heard yesterday morning. As my eyes stuck firmly closed, my ears slowly made out what the things around me were. Cats. A tom was hissing at a she-cat with so much fury in his voice that I was sure that the she-cat- I think her name was Hopesomething- would just run away.

"You rabbit-brain. The kit is not needed to be known to this clan as anything but a rogue." The tom snarled.

"But the clan deserves to know where she came from and if she is going to be staying, Crowflight." Hopesomething meowed calmly back.

"Hopefeather, if we tell them, then we will end up at the gathering tomorrow and have to deal with the other clans knowing."

"Still."

"No. I am your deputy and I say no. Now go to your precious little kitten and don't make me kill her."

I lay there, petrified, cold, maybe hallucinating, and definitely to scared to move. So I didn't. I mean, simply laying there, pretending to be asleep, was probably the best way to go so that Hopefeather didn't know I had heard them.

"Kitten. Are you awake yet?" Hopefeather's soft voice murmured in my ear.

I unfortunately flinched and my eyes flashed open and saw the she-cat, a beautiful black cat with emerald green eyes. She looked quite relieved that I was awake but I quickly closed my eyes again and lay there, still to scared to move as she groomed me. I slowly started relaxing as she got to my paws.

"Oh! Starclan!" Hopefeather let out a gasp, "You poor thing, what happened to you?"

"Wha?" I mumbled, "Wha's wrong?"

"Your leg. Starclan, were you born this way? Or did someone do this?" Hopefeather sounded like she was in shock and I had no response except to lift my head to see.

Even the small gesture left me weak and dizzy, but when I saw my leg, the dizzy feeling turned into a throbbing feeling and the gasp that escaped my lips left me breathless. The world around me tilted at an odd angle and then everything went black except for the image of my mangled leg.

When I woke up this morning, I slowly sat up into a sitting position and saw that the sun had barely peeked above the horizon. Now, I'm watching the sun rise and the older cats scuttle around like mice while Crowflight barked orders at them.

"Honey, come back in here. It's not good for the Warriors to be able to see you." Hopefeather's voice jerks me out of my daze and I turn quickly.

"Who are you? What are warriors? Why are there so many cats here? Why does everything smell like herbs and cobwebs? What-"

"Slow down honey, I just woke up. My name is Hopefeather, I am a medicine cat, which means that I use herbs to heal cats from wounds or sickness. The warriors are cats that have been trained to fight and defend Windclan, the clan that we are in, from the Shadowclan and Riverclan warriors that push at our borders. And you were found at the border by Crowflight after we came back from battle."

"What's my name? Or do you not have one for me. That's okay if you don't. I'm not even a moon old, so I probably wouldn't have a name if I lived out in the other area alone. Is that why I heard Crowfeather calling me a rogue? Is that like a cat who lives alone?"

"Your name?"

"Yeah. What's my name? I said it's okay if you don't have one for me, but I am curious."

"Your name is Lightningkit. And yes, you are a rogue and rogues are cats that live alone."

"Thanks. Who leads this? Is it Crowflight? He was shouting at everyone earlier."

"No, actually, it's Moostar who leads, but she's very sick right now and Crowflight has been acting as leader until she gets better."

"Ok." I say with a big yawn.

"You should get some more sleep." Hopefeather suggests.

"Ok. Wake me up later." I say as I fall sleepily into the nest.

"Lightningkit!" Hopefeather called softly, "It is time for your proper arrival ceremony."

"I'm coming." I said groggily.

Stumbling out of the nest, I made my way outside into the bright sunlight that strikes down on me from above. The whole clan had gathered. _For me?_ I think. _Wierd._

"I have called you here right now because we have a new addition to our clan, by the name of Lightningkit. Hopefeather and I have agreed that she stay in the clan because we found her by the border." Crowflight yowled from atop a tall rock.

"Rogue!"

"Filth!

"Drive her out!"

The words bounced around like pebbles.

"She's just a kit!"

Those words stopped the whole commotion and all eyes turned to Hopefeather.

"She's a poor, homeless, familyless kit, and yet we take her and plan to throw her out like crowfood. We will not stoop to the level of other clans who will ignore a kit in pain without thinking twice. It is our duty, as clan cats, to be kind and caring to those who are in need, so we must do that. Lightningkit is part of our clan now. Treat her kindly." Hopefeather shouted furiously.

"Appleheart, will you nurse her along with Flowerkit and Lionkit?" Crowfeather asked the young tabby she-cat.

"Yes. Of course." Appleheart dipped her head.

And I ended up curled in a fluffy nest that night with Lionkit and Flowerkit snuggling with me, and Appleheart curled around all of us.

A.N. Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter of Legacy! Please leave your comments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism for me to read. Please, I will try not to be crazy about this, but I hate when people Flame me. So please, only constructive criticism. Gosh I say please to much don't I. Well, read and review. The more you review, the faster the next chapter. (If you want that…).

~FerncloudLover


End file.
